Percy Jackson and The Boy Who Lived
by KaylaWrites
Summary: A crossover of Percy and Harry. Percy gets stuck in Hogwarts. Doesn't remember who he is, but fails at doing magic. Maybe he wasn't made for this kind of magic after all.
1. Introduction

**Percy Jackson and the Boy Who Lived**

** Hi! This is my new series I'm working on that is a clash of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. If you haven't read much of Harry Potter, it's pretty easy to understand but you need to have some background. It basically takes place in the present, if Harry Potter was now. It starts in Harry Potter in the Chamber of Secrets where Lockhart started the dueling club and between the second and third Percy Jackson books. This is basically a intro, kinda a background to the story. If you like it please comment!(: Thanks so much for reading and hope you enjoy! **

Look, coming out of a forest filled with monsters in the middle of the cold, chilly night, and coming up to a warm glowing castle might seem weird to you. But me and Annabeth knew what was up. This wasn't some fairytale. Chiron doesn't like to send us too far away, but this seemed urgent. Me and Annabeth had to accept going, and we had to accept bringing a small, new, undetermind camper who's 12, Jack. Which isn't fun and games, considering he can't even fight with a balanced sword. I don't even know why Chiron made us bring him, apparently he's part of this "prophecy" that needs to bind us "together".

Jack went running up to the castle, and me and Annabeth rolled are eyes holding him back. "I belong there" he began to say.

"Hold your horses there, buddy", I replied to his statement. "I might not be a styr, but I can almost be sure there are more monsters waiting for us in there".

"I'm not sure about this, Percy", Annabeth said concerned. "Me and Jack will stay out here and watch. I'm sure this is some sort of scheme."

"I can't just leave you out here alone". I said in reply.

"I know. But call me if you need me." She stated throwing a golden drachma at me then smiling.

I smiled back, and then looked at Jack, "See you".

"Bye!" He said.

I made my way up to the castle, and some how managed to open the huge doors. To my left, I noticed a huge room with a table in the middle. Two kids about my age were standing on it as a crowd of kids gathered around them. They were holding sticks, like they were weapons. One was on the left, the other on the right, they obviously hated each other from there evil glares.

I ducked behind a statue wondering if they were freaks, considering you can't kill each other with sticks. I looked, and a man with long black greasy hair whispered into the blonde kids ear, and a snake flew out of his stick as he yelled something in a different language.

"WOO!" I said, and backed up, running through a hallway, into another until I found a empty room that I slid myself into. I waited there for awhile, gathering my thoughts. Suddenly, a kid opened the door. He was the kid on the other side of the table. He had hair and eyes like me, jet black hair never able to keep calm and bold green eyes. But, he had these weird circular glasses and a profound scar on his forehead that resembled a lightning bolt.

"Umm, sorry". The boy said, "I didn't know someone was in here."

He looked at me and gasped then backed up. "Who are you?" He said in a strong british accent.

"Umm..who are you?" I said back.

He observed me, looked at my clothes. "You aren't in uniform" He stated.

"Uhh..yeah.." I said, trying to think of some excuse but obviously shocked of the events that happened today.

"You're not british either.." He said.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said back, snickering.

"You're a muggle."

"Didn't know that..a what?" I replied.

"Sometimes I wish I was a muggle." He said slouching. "Rarely, but sometimes".

"Umm..okay." I said backing up, because this kid was obviously crazy.

"I'm different. Too different, right when I seem to fit in, everything just messes up."

I looked at him, having sympathy because I knew exactly how he felt like.

"I guess I can relate to you there." I stated, scratching my head and putting my hand on my pocket, just in case I needed to pull out riptide because I was feeling a tad fishy about this. He smiled, then frowned.

"I'm talking to a muggle. At Hogwarts." He looked at me, "We need to take to you to Dumbledore."

"Who?" I replied, "Where?"

"Hogwarts. Dumbledore." He stated, as he ran out of the classroom up the stairs edging me on to follow,

All of a sudden, we came to a halt. "Who goes there?" I heard a stern, voice call out from the other end.

"Oh no. Snape.", The boy said. He looked around, but there was obviously know where to run.

The teacher with the greasy, black hair begins coming down the hall way. He looks at the boy, then at me. He doesn't say anything for several minutes and has a very shocked look on his face.

"Out of all the things you have done today, Potter. And now you have this." He says looking down to me.

The boy, or "Potter" looks scared, then looks at me.

"I..I..the snake..." The Potter boy begins to stammer, "I wasn't egging it on!"

"Enough!" The man replies.

"He was roaming the hallways, Professor. I need to bring him to Dumbledore."

"I'll take care of that." The teacher said, "50 points from Gryffindor, come along." He said grabbing me by the arm and giving me a stern look as he directed me the other way that me and the boy were going previously. He brings me through a classroom. At least, I think it's a classroom. There are cauldrons as big as a shoe box to some as big as a golden retriever. Then, he opens a door to a office.

"You're obviously not a muggle." He says looking down at me, and I feel like I've disappointed him big time.

"Sorry" I said, looking down.

He glares, then turns his back to me to sit down.

"Who are you?"

"Percy." I reply.

"Percy who?"

"Jackson." I say back.

"You're obviously not from England." He states like he's ruling things out.

"Yep." I say. "I know."

"Yes" He states rolling his eyes at me. "It's yes".

We have nothing else to say, so he sits staring at me.

"You can't be a wizard." He finally declares after a few minutes.

"A what?" I say back, surprised.

"A wizard." He says shaking his head.

"Umm okay" I said, thinking that this guy obviously belongs in straitjacket.

"You're not telling me something, boy." He said glaring at me. I looked away from him thinking to myself that I've been in worst situations. So, I did the stupidest thing on my mind. I booked it.

"COME BACK HERE!" He screamed at me chasing me out of the room, I looked back and suddenly crashed into the wall, filled with a variety of different colored liquids that crash on my head.


	2. I get a Talking Hat on my Head

**Chapter 1- I get a Talking Hat on my Head**

I wake up, my head feels dizzy and I try to become aware of my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I say, noticing the tall sinister man standing before me. The man glares at me.

"You're lucky you aren't dead, Jackson. Come with me." He takes my arm and brings me out of this unusual room. Who's Jackson? I think. That must be me, it's got to be me. Hold on. Who am I? I don't remember anything. But, the man continues to lead me down a long hallway. Suddenly, a young boy comes running down.

"PERCY!" He screams looking at me. "ANNABETH! She's hurt!"

I look at him, confused.

"Who?" I say.

The man holding me looks at the boy.

"You". He states pointing the boy. "You come with me".

The little boy about 12, looks scared, but obeys as we continue down the hall.

Eventually, we come into a room with beds along the sides and cabinets full of unusual glasses and jars.

"Madam Pomfey, it appears I have a new patient for you, smashed into my potion cabinet". The sinister man says.

The lady on the other side of the room looks up.

"Oh dear, oh dear" She beings to repeat over and over. "You're lucky you aren't dead!" She looks at me, then looks at the man. "Any side effects so far, what's your name, dear?"

"Uh.." I say. "My name?

"Oh goodness" she says, "tut tut tut, I'm sorry. If I don't know how the potion was made, I won't be able to bring it back. We could bring him to st. mungos, but they won't find a blt to do anything either".

"I'll bring him to Professor Dumbledore, along with him". He states looking down at the boy who called me Percy, which I'm guessing is my name.

"Umm..okay", I say as he leads me up a long stair case, which leads to another, that leads to another. Until we finally stop in front of a bird-like statue.

"Grape Tart" The man says, as a staircase forms and an ancient voice says "Come in".

The man opens the door into this circular office covered in portraits that moved, like televisions.

"Hello, Professor Snape" The voice replies, finding its owner in an old, wise looking man. "Who have you brought me here?"

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. This is Percy, and..."

"I'm Jack" The boy says looking down, scared. The man called Professor Snape begins to tell the story, and I also engage in what he's saying, because I don't remember anything. But, the entire time the Jack kid is staring at me nervously, obviously wanting to tell me something.

"Hmm.." says Dumbledore. "I guess the only thing we can do is sort them into a house and have then intend like any normal student, then let things unfold as we go a long".

Professor Snape doesn't look happy with this decision and storms out of the office.

Dumbledore ignores him and takes an ancient looking hat off the shelf then smiles at me and Jack.

"Follow me, and welcome to Hogwarts". He says and brings us down the stairs into a room filled with four long tables. It appeared people where starting to come in for dinner, but, they all went silent and started to whisper looking at me and Jack. I'm used to it, I began to think. Finally getting a piece from my past. Thinking I had something, but losing it.

Then I begin to notice, like the room and the hallways that the paintings moved here as well. Suddenly, I hear a grumbling noise from Dumbledore's throat as he looks at me, noticing I was staring at the paintings. He chuckles, and then edges me forward.

I startle, because Dumbledore's voice begins to echo through the whole hall like he's on a loud speaker.

"Hello, students. We have some new students arriving with us today. So, like always, we must sort them with the sorting hat". He says while placing the dusty hat on a stool.

The kids where looking at me and Jack, "A sorting in the middle of the year?" I heard one kid say, "This never happens!"

"That kid," A girl a little older than me said pointing towards me, "Does not look like a first year!"

A strict-looking women with square glasses came up to where the man was speaking, looking confused. The old man whispered in her ear, and left the women standing there.

She looked around, edged toward Jack and asked him what his last name was. She had a shocked look on her face, like she didn't want to say it out loud.

She nervously stammered, "Grindelwald, Jack!" All the kids gasped, as Jack went up and sat on the stole that stood in the room. He sat confused, as the lady began to put a the hat that looked like it belonged to a witches costume on his head.

Before if even touched his head, the hat shouted "Slytherin!"

Before I knew it, people in one table wearing green and black robes stood up to cheer as the lady edged Jack on to get sit with them, Jack looking confused, and sat next to a boy with slick blondish-white hair.

I began to get confused and scared, because the last kind of hat I want to have on my head, is a talking one.

But the lady says my name, "Jackson, Percy!" I look up, and begin slowly walking my way towards the hat, the kids still staring.

I sat on the stool nervously looking up at the lady as she placed the hat on my head. I heard the hat in my brain, like it was talking to me without saying anything.

"You are more challenging", it said, "Not a Grindelwald, I'm sure. But Slytherian could be good for you. You have hidden talents that might not show at first. In fact, you might even be too powerful for this school" It began to speak even more, "I had the same challenge with another boy last year, Gryffindor or Slytherian.."

"GRYFFINFOR!" The hat screamed, as the people in the black uniforms too, but tinted yellow and gold stood up for me and cheered.

I began to make my way to the table. Slowly walking, not knowing where to sit.

"You can sit here!" A red-headed boy said, sitting next to a boy with round glasses and a cross from a girl with brown, bushy hair. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" The girl said, "Hey!" The boy with the glasses said to me like we were old friends.


	3. I Think I Stole a Scar

**Chapter 2- I Think I Stole a Scar**

"I'm Harry, this is Ron, and this is Hermione." The Black-haired kid said pointing to each one of them.

"Hi" I say in reply.

"Where are you from?" Asks Ron, "I reckon'd not from England".

"Uhh..I don't know" I say confused, shaking my head, "I lost my memory, fell in the potions room", I tried to make it sound casually so they didn't make a big deal out of it, but I guess there is no way to narrow news like that down.

"You fell in the potions room. On the potions." Hermione said, stunned.

"You lucky you aren't dead!" Ron added.

"Yeah, that's what people tell me".

"This is kind of weird..you in Snape in the potions room alone, and you just crashed into the potions, and you're not dead?" Said Harry.

"I mean I guess" Being distracted from the conversation I forgot about the food, and from all the dramatic events I remember I forgot how hungry I was. They noticed me staring at the food, and stopped talking. Soon, everyone began to sit up.

"Hey!" I said, "Where are you going?"

"To the common room," Hermione said pointing in the direction of the door. "Follow us".

"So.." Harry said on are way up the strange stairs again, "Have you got a wand, or anything?"

"A what? A wand?" I started to laugh, "A wand for what? Pointing at things?" They all gave me confused looks.

"You don't know what they are? Do you even know what you are?" Asked Harry.

"Of Course I don't! The only thing I know about me is my name is Percy Jackson and I'm a ha-" I stopped talking in my tracks. I forgot what I was going to say, and now I was just getting frustrated with this whole thing.

"You're a what?" Ron said after an awkward moment of silence.

I felt mad, but I figured I shouldn't get mad at them because they were just trying to help, so I just smiled and tried to change the subject.

"Nothing, so why do I need a wand?"

"Because you're a wizard!" Replied Hermione.

I laughed, "You got to be kidding!" They all looked dead serious. Soon we entered a room, and I realized they weren't.

The mini televisions on the walls weren't televisions, they were magical portraits. Wands here weren't used for pointing at things, around the room I saw people casting spells and conjuring charms. I looked more around the room and saw Harry noticed me staring at the wands. Then he patted me on the back.

"You'll get your very own soon. I bet Hagrid or someone will take you and that other kid to Diagon Alley tomorrow, you can't continue most classes without it. Lucky, I want to go to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?"

"It's just a shopping area. You can get all your stuff there."

I yawned and looked around. I felt I didn't belong here and my hand, out of habit, went for my pocket. I felt something thin and cylindered shaped inside and took it out.

"Nice pen", Harry said "You seem tired, follow me and I'll take you up to the boys dormitories. I bet they already set up a bed for you!"

He smiled and brought me upstairs.

"Told you", He said pointing to a bed, he looked like he had a long day too and put his hand through his hair, I noticed something.

"Your scar..I stole one of those once", I said

"You stole a scar?"

"No..I stole..I stole a lightning bolt." I rubbed my head. "I guess I really do need to go to bed." I nervously laughed and rubbed my forehead.

"Okay.." He said, obviously worried about my sanity. He nodded a goodbye and headed back downstairs.

I sat on the edge of my bed and took out the pen in my pocket. I knew there was something special about this pen and I had a feeling this pen has been through a lot.

"But how.." I said out loud. I began to uncap it.

"CLANG!"

"Hey! Are you okay up there?" I heard Ron call.

"Yeah! Yeah!" I'm fine!" I jumped back a few steps then picked up the bronze sword on the ground. I stared at it for a good ten seconds; a word came out of my mouth.

"Anaklusmos" I spun the sword around, then whispered "Riptide."

The weird part, was not only knowing the name of the sword but being able to translate it to perfect english from ancient greek.

I shook my head, put my head on my pillow, then realized how tired I was and soon fell asleep.

Okay, so my dream went like this.

I was standing in the middle of a forest and heard this metallic voice that was echoing from a bottomless pit.

"Make the right choice, Perseus Jackson, my choice. Or the girl parishes".

He kept taunting me, but I refused to go near the pit. I heard his mischievous laugh, and all of a sudden. I woke up to a tall wide man grinning down at me.

"Ello der, I'm Hagrid, good to met ya mate, Time ter wake up!" He grabbed me then made a shushing noise. I looked up at him, glad the bad dream was over and that it was just a dream.

"Don't want ter wake da odders up". He said, tipping toeing out (which still made a loud thump against the floor) as I followed him.

"Time ter go to Diagon Alley! Jack is waitin' near da great hall".

I sighe d, looked up at him and figured nothing could get any weirder. I shook my hair, and followed him (considering I had no clothes to change into anyway) down to the great hall.

Once we got there, Jack was waiting for us outside the door.

"Hey", I said nodding, which he replied with the same.

"Dumbledore set us up with ter portkey, good man Dumbledore." I nodded, not knowing what a portkey was, but going with it and it looked like Jack was doing the same.

Hagrid held out an old newspaper he got from one of his fifty plus pockets.

"Hold on ter dis" He said, "Quick". Me and Jack took hold of the newspaper as we spun up into the air and into oblivion.


	4. My Wand Makes a Splash

**My Wand Makes a Splash**

Let me tell you one thing, traveling by old newspaper is something you don't want to do. After, I felt sick to my stomach. But soon that passed as I looked around. I gasped at the beautiful shopping complex that stood ahead.

Hagrid seemed to notice me smiling, and with a wide grin, he said "Welcome ter Diagon Alley".

Jack hissed, like Hagrid wasn't worth his time. I glared at him. _How could he be so rude?_ I thought. He glared back at me and gave me a fake smile. I wondered what was so argent yesterday and now he couldn't care less.

"First, we should go ter get your books" He made his way through the crowds, until we came to a small cluttered bookstore, with a sign that said "Flourish and Blotts" above the door.

Hagrid handed us both lists. "Yer classes" he said with a smile. "On ter bottom of each class is de book ya need." He continued, "Don't ya worry about money, it all goes on da school tab".

I nodded, and Jack took the list and rolled his eyes. I gave him an evil glare as we stepped into the store.

"What's your problem?" I said to Jack, he looked at me, obviously annoyed.

"My problem, why don't you ask your mudblood friends?" I don't know what he meant, but I could tell it was obviously a bad remark because the old lady next to us gave Jack the evilest look and walked away.

I rolled my eyes at him, and began to gather my books as far away as I could from Jack. I checked out, and waited outside with Hagrid until Jack came out with his books.

"Now fer da best part!" Hagrid said, obviously excited, "Time for yer wands!" He followed us to a place that said "Ollivanders" on the sign, and he brought us inside.

"Hello!" Said the old man at the counter, "Welcome!"

"Hi", I responded, "Umm..we need wands."

"Of course, of course!" He said and smiled "You first" He began pointing to Jack.

It didn't take that long to find Jack's wand. The third wand he tried came in a silky green box. As he pulled it out, it was long, skinny, and made out of some kind of dark wood. Ollivander did not look happy about taking this wand out, but he did anyway.

"Give this a swoosh", Ollivander said suspiciously. Jack waved the wand, and as soon as he did, green sparks emerged from the tips.

Ollivander took the wand from him and carefully put it in the box, like the wand was about to blow up any second, as he began to whisper. "12 inches long, unicorn tail hair, pine wood, surpisingly swishy". Over and over again like something was wrong. Jack looked at him like he was on drugs and snatched the wand away.

"Thanks". He said in a grumpy tone as he walked away and out of the door.

Ollivander still looked worried, but he managed to smile and look at me. "Nice to see you". He said, leading me to a pedestal at the middle of the room as he wondered around the shop like he was looking for a pair of shoes.

"Aha!" he said with a smile as he handed me a wand. He did a wave gesture encouraging me to wave it, and so I did, but nothing happened. This continued, over and over again for almost an hour. All of sudden, Ollivander's face lit up and he walked to the back of the store.

He took a wand in a light blue box, a lighter color than any of the other boxes in the store. He took the wand out, carefully like it was an ancient artifact. Then, he placed the wand in my hands.

I gasped just at the look of it. The details on the wand were so detailed I wondered who would have such careful hands. It's light brown body with the beautiful wave designs going around it made my hands never want to let go. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ollivander smile at my excitement.

"Have a wave." He said with a smile. So I did, and the must remarkable thing I have ever seen happened in the last 48 hours that I remember. Swirling waves came out of the wand and circled around my feet. _I've done this before. _I thought, as I felt a tugging in my gut and willed the waves to swirl higher and safely go out of the door, and, safely, land on Jack head.

Ollivander gasped. "Out of years of working in this shop, no one has ever bought that wand, or anything similar to it, and no person who just found out they were a wizard has been able to do complex magic like that".

I shrugged. As he took the wand in astonishment, this time he whispered "Mermaid's hair, 10 inches long, beech tree". He still looked at me like I was the lochness monster, but managed to give me the wand.

As I was heading out of the room, I heard him silently whisper, "Too many powerful wizards in one generation, especially him and Potter." But, that doubted me. Because I still don' think I'm a wizard.

"We should go ter see Madam Malikin for your robes". Hagrid said. I nodded, and jack and I followed him.

We walked but a shop with owls in the front, which got Jack's attention and he smiled for the first time he had all day. Hagrid grinned, "You will be using der extra animals at da school". Which wiped the smile off Jack's face.

Soon, something got my attention. I walked over to a window filled with brooms. "Woo". I said. "These are all for cleaning?"

Hagrid laughed, "Nah! Fer riding!"

Soon, a thought filled my mind. _ I'm not supposed to fly, Zeus won't tolerate it. But somethings different. _I shook my head, but the thought went away.

"I'd by ya one Percy, but maybe ya just will have ta wait" Hagrid said with a wink, as he took grip of my shoulder and we continued to walk.

Soon, we came to a small shop, and made are way inside. A women smiled and said "What can I do these fine boys? Shouldn't they be in school?"

Hagrid smiled, "New ter school, need uniforms". Madam Malikin nodded and went to work. She asked us what house Jack and I were in, and we replied. She went to the back and brought back a set of gold and red robes for me and black and green for Jack.

I put the robes on, but I didn't feel right. "I don't belong here." I whispered to myself. Looking down and holding my head.

"They fit perfectly!" Madam Malikin said with a smile. I looked at her, worried.

"I don't think I have anything to tip you with, I'm sorry." I began looking in my pockets under my robes to my jeans, searching for anything. Soon, I came up with a big golden coin with the Empire State Building on one side and a bearded man on the other.

"Oh!" I said, handing it to her. She looked confused.

"What's this?" She said, "I can't take this. I don't even know what kind of money this is. It's fine sweetheart," She continued, "No need for a tip!"

I noticed Jack, looking into the mirror at his brand new uniform.

"It's a little big, sweet heart." Madam Malikin stated to Jack, "Be right back, I'll go get my wand".

"I'm going to go back with Hagrid," I said to Jack pointing towards the exit. We'll wait for you outside." Jack replied with a cold sigh as I headed outside and sat on a bench next to Hagrid. We sat with an awkward silence, but then a noticed something, familiar going through the crowd, that didn't seem right.

I shook my head, and looked again. A girl with blonde hair, beautiful gray eyes about my age, looked like she was being forced to walk with a blonde boy with short cropped hair who seemed to be a college student.

Soon, she caught my eye. I saw her facial expression fill with hope as she escaped the boys grip.

"Percy!" She screamed running for me. She soon noticed Hagrid and her expression became stern. She got out a dagger.

"No!" I said, I pulled out riptide and uncapped it. Now, people were noticing what was going on. Hagrid stepped back at the sight of my sword.

She looked confused, "Percy..?" The girl said. But the blonde boy came racing back. Took out a wand, said something under his breath bringing the girl closer.

"How's it going Percy?" He said with a smile, like he knew something I didn't. He patted my back, "Have fun, half-blood." Then he started laughing like he made some joke. "I've got some surprises in store for you".

"A what?" I responded. He laughed, and walked away with the girl who looked like she was struggling in invisible chains trying to tell me something.

All of a sudden, one name came to mind. "Annabeth".


	5. A Prophecy Steals my Identity

A PROPHECY STEALS MY IDENTITY

I don't remember traveling back to the school. It's all a big blur. But once I got there, people where staring and whispering about me like crazy. Hagrid took my sword, but that didn't matter because it returned right to my pocket.

"Half-blood" I said out loud to Hermione, while Harry and Ron eat lunch at the dining hall staring at me curiously.

"It means someone who has a muggle or muggle born parent and a magical parent" Hermione stated. "That kid is probably some kind of supporter of you-know-who."

But to me, I began to think. It meant something else. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I kept loosing it..

"Come on," Harry said. "We ought to get to class."

"We still have to go to class even because of what happened to Percy this morning?" Ron asked. But Hermione hit him with a book, and we continued down the corridors and down to the dungeon.

We walk into the classroom and take seat. Soon, Snap walks swiftly in the room to meet us. My pen in my pocket begins to feel like it gained ten pounds, and I touch it distinctively.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks me looking at my pocket.

"Nothing," I say. "I thought my money spilled out. "

"Today, we will continue learning about the swelling solution. The ingredients are on the board. Please continue what you did last class." Snape goes back to his desk, and everyone gets started.

"Looks like the great ol' half-blood has to start from the beginning" The kid with the blonde slick hair snickers to me.

I look back at him and say with attitude, "Excuse me, but what was your name again?"

He mimics my accent like it's disgusting and stupid to be different. Which gets me angry. I looked at my pot, which is now boiling with water, even though I haven't even started the fire yet. I look at the boy, just staring at him gets me even angrier. My gut clicks. All of a sudden, he's on the ground covered with water. I look around and everyone stares at me.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione states, "That has got to be way above are level! How..?"

Ron looks at me like I'm the creature from the black lagoon, "You weren't even touching your wand!"

I look right at Snape, he gives me a look and rushes over and takes my arm. "Don't play games with me Jackson," He says, "Where did you come from." He drags me up the stairs, staircase after staircase. I try to tell him that I honestly have no clue. But, he doesn't listen and brings me outside, to the black lake that stands in front of the school.

"It looks like you don't need this", He takes my wand and drops it on the ground.

"Do what you did back in class, Jackson, now."

"I didn't do anything back there. I just knocked down my cauldron." Snape doesn't seem convinced, and I'm not convinced in myself either.

"Don't fool with me boy, show me". He points at the lake, looking at me expecting something.

"I..I can't" I respond, but Snape moves forward, and points his wand at me.

I narrow my eyes as he advances.

"IMMO-" He begins to shout, but I don't let him finish. A roar of water pushes him backward and he falls drenched to the ground. I look behind me, to the lake and then to Snape.

"I don't know how that ha-" He stops me mid sentence, with a smile, "That was all I needed."

He hands me my wand then marches me straight up to Dumbledore, through the long hallways and to his room.

"We have a half-blood." He says pointing to me.

Dumbledore raises his eyebrow, "A half-blood? Or a half-blood." Snape gives Dumbledore a sinister smile and leaves the room. Dumbledore smiles at me and tells me to sit.

"Chiron sent you I bet." I look at Dumbledore, "Excuse me?" I lay my head in my hands. "Look," I say "I don't know why I'm here. I'm no wizard. I'm just a kid who happened to be walking by or something."

Dumbledore laughs, "You don't simple walk past Hogwarts, dear child, only wizards or..other special people can."

I look up, "Other special people? Am I a other "special" person?"

"I cannot tell you that, that is something you must learn with the wit you gut that you have inside." I sigh, because I have a feeling that is the only thing I'm going o get out of him.

He looks at the glass of water next to him and smiles. "Is it true?" He asks.

"I don't know what you are saying.." I tell him, but he takes the water before I can finish and splashes it on my face.

"HEY!" I say, but I look at my clothes, they aren't wet. The water is simply sliding off me. I begin to feel stronger then I ever was before. I take the pen out of my pocket, and look at it then at Dumbledore.

"It is." He says laughing.

"Look, old man, " I state leaning over the desk. "Who am I?"

He stops laughing and stares into my eyes, then says humbly, "Well a half-blood of course. Here to fulfill the prophecy."

"A prophecy?"

"Yes, that's why you have lost your identity. I understand that you don't know who you are, that you don't know were to fit it in. I shouldn't be telling you this. Keep with what your doing. Please stay in your classes. You are safe here, I promise you." I nod, and give up. I don't think I'm ever going to find out who I am and I leave the room.

"What was that?!" Harry asks me as he finds me going back to Snapes room.

"I honesty have no clue." I sigh, and Harry looks at me. We go to all of are other classes, and then I realize all that has happened and how tired I am when dinnertime reaches. Ron hurries up to our table and looks at his glass of water then at me.

"Do you reckon?" I sigh and look at all the people staring at me. _Stuff travels around fast at this school. _I think

"I don't know Ron, I honestly don't even know what I did." Ron sighs.

"Excuse me." I say, getting up from my seat and up to my dorm. Laying on my bed staring at the glass of water on the bed side table.


	6. Lockhart Actually Teaches me Something

**LOCKHART ACTUALLY TEACHES ME SOMETHING**

"Prophecy?" Harry stated while eating breakfast down at the Great Hall, "Dumbledore said something about a prophecy?"

I nodded, "He clearly said, "Here to fulfill the prophecy"".

"Well, we can ask a centaur, they know a lot about prophecies." Hermione narrated. "But that would require going into the Forbidden Forest without permission. We can't risk something like that."

Ron and Harry smiled at each other, like they both had the same idea.

"Oh no", Ron smirked, "You're right. Guess we can't then."

"Afraid so." Harry agreed, "We can't help Percy after all."

I looked around confused, "Uh…okay, well it's time for Lockhart's class. So, I'll see you guys up there." I begin to make my way up to class, thinking of Annabeth. Blonde hair, bossy, wise girl. Are the three things that I manage to come up with in my head since the accident in Diagon Alley.

"Wait up!" I hear Ron behind me as he runs up next to me with Harry by his side.

Harry looks behind him, "She'll be catching up with us any second." He says, "If Hermione finds out what where up too, she won't let us go."

Ron, out of breath, begins to whisper his plan "During lunch, we'll go see Hagrid. He knows the centaurs well, we can ask him if he knows where they are. Harry, you know one of them don't you?"

Harry nods, "But when I talked to one, he was wicked mysterious. I don't know if we'll get a straight answer."

"Well, I don't know. I imply, since I haven't told Harry or Ron the full story of what happened at Diagon Alley. "I mean I would do anything to find out who I am, but should we risk that?"

"It will be fine, trust me." Ron uttered from the corner of his mouth as we walked into Lockhart's classroom.

"Hello class, Professor Dumbledore asked me to teach something special for you today!" Lockhart said with a smile. "Now, who ever can tell me this will get a free autographed book of Holidays with Hags! What creature can you be fooled by the most, because of the form it assumes?"

Like always, Hermione hand rises up first and stays in the air. Lockhart looks around for a second, but no one raises his or her hand making him forced to call on Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Well, a demi-god. They are in the form of a human. But, since they are allegedly half of a Greek god, they have powers that could wipe a wizard away before they can even conjure a spell. They're unstoppable. They were made to destroy. But, after all they have no been around here for many years. So they're shouldn't be any worry about them."

My heart started to pound and sweat began to drip off my face. I looked around, wanting to leave the classroom. I don't know why, but I know this involved me.

"Correct," Lockhart said which frightened me so much I jumped in my seat. Lockhart gave Hermione her signed book and began to talk more.

"But, demi-gods aren't that bad. I have taken ond in a single blow, even less than that," Lockhart said twirling his wand around in his fingers then dropping it on the floor, sending sparks around the classroom.

I looked at Harry and Ron, but they didn't find anything wrong with the lesson. Something was stirring in my gut. Something was wrong. But, Lockhart continued.

"Demi-gods are cunning, but I've taken down a few before. It's simple really. You just have to find them before they know who they are. In fact, anyone of you could be a demi-god." He said pointing his wand at several children, including me, then smiling and then laughed.

" But of course you aren't, I would know by now. Besides my secret talent of pointing out demi-gods, there is but one other thing that you can tell." Lockhart carefully takes a small potion out of his pocket and onto his desk. "If any muggle or wizard drank this, their inside would be burnt to ashes. But if a demi-god were to do so, their health would increase and their wounds would heal. Well, I guess that's it for today class. See you next time when we talk about how to take down a demi-god and I can tell you my stories of how I took down one of Apollo!"

Harry grabbed his books, and made his way out of the class, hoping not to be seen by Lockhart while Ron followed him. I began to go up to Lockhart's desk.

"May I ask you something?" I say to Lockhart.

He looks up at me and smiles if you want my autograph, feel free to take one. Their right on the corner of my desk."

I nod, take the autograph, and then carefully talk the small potion bottle next to it and run out of the classroom catching up to Ron and Harry.

"I reckon he hasn't even seen a demi-god before! No one has! They don't even live in England!" Ron said.

"Might as well spot one, "Hermione added gaining up to us. "They're look exactly like anyone. Impossible to tell the difference. Only by the potion you can."

"Yeah." I said nodding in cold sweat.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Harry asks me.

"Nothing", I say as I feel the potion bouncing in my cloak pocket.

I begin to march are way down to Hagrid's house with Harry and Ron by my side.

"We better hurry up," Ron said. "I reckon Hermione will be curious where we are any minute."

"She's probably in the library." Harry stated, "She won't notice where we went for awhile." I nod, and follow them down to the hut where Hagrid resides.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Harry asks me as we make it up the front steps. "You haven't talked since Lockhart's class."

"Sorry, just nervous, about this."

"Don't be," Ron said. "We know Hagrid well, and he knows everything about mythical creatures. I'm sure he'll help." I feel the pen in my pocket, since I haven't told Harry or Ron about the entire thing that happened the other day, especially not about Riptide.

"Okay," I said with a nervous smile as we knock on the door to Hagrid's hut.

"Hel- whats he doin her" Hagrid says looking at me, quickly fetching his umbrella as a weapon and pointing it towards me as we all pile into the onto the small house Hagrid resides in.

"Look," I say, "I'm sorry! I didn't know..I don't know!"

"What's going on?" Harry states looking at Hagrid and I.

"Liste ter, lil' guy. I know dat weapon ya had anywhere. That ain't no regular gold or magic. I know what ter are. And ya better not hert anyone in my sight."

"What weapon?" Ron asks, looking at me.

"It's- It's-" I reply. "I don't know!"

"You ain't no wizard!" Hagrid said.

"I know!" I say. "I know, I'm not anything or anyone I'm just here! And I don't know why, and no one is telling me anything and I just can't deal with this anymore!" As soon as I'm done talking, I feel my gut pull again and the dog bowl full of water in the corner explode.

I look at the bowl, at Harry, Ron, and Hagrids shocked faces. "Look! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I look at Harry as looks down at my pocket. "Why do you have that?" I look, to see the small potion bottle almost fully exposed from my cloak.

"You're a demi-god." Ron gasps.


	7. Ron and Harry Mess it Up

RON AND HARRY MESS IT UP

"Drink it." Ron looks at me with suspicion.

"Wait, hold on. Let me clear myself out. Please?" I look around at all the shocked faces around me as they all steadily walk backwards. Then I realize, they're afraid of me, even Hagrid.

"Wait hold on, I'm not going to hurt you. I swear. Let me just explain this."

They all stayed in their places, looking like they were waiting for an explosion any second. But I told them, I told them everything that I can remember. About Jack, about Annabeth, the kid with the short-cropped blonde hair and what Dumbledore said in his office.

"I believe you." Harry, looked up and came closer to me. I figured Harry would be the first to step up, he knows what it's like to be different.

"Well," Ron says. "If Dumbledore hasn't killed you yet, I guess you're telling the truth."

Hagrid looks at me. "I guess I'll give ya a shot" He says, "But no funny business, ya understand?" I nodded at him.

"But you're unsure right?" Harry looked up at me, "You don't know what you are. You could be anything. You could just be a wizard for all we know."

"Drink it." Ron repeated.

"What if I die?" I said, taking the bottle out of my pocket and putting it on the table.

"Drink a little." Harry said, "If it feels okay drink a little more."

"I don't want too." I say, because I don't' want an answer. I'm not sure what I want. What if I am a demi-god? Will my friends still treat me the same? Will they be afraid of me? I'd be a monster. If everyone found out I would probably be put in a cage and be poked at as Lockhart teaches students how to kill me. But, what if I'm not? What if I have no purpose? If I'm just some weird wizard that can make water explode?

"If you don't drink it." Ron told me, "We'll never find out anything."

"I'm not drinking it" I look at them with a sturdy face. They back up, obviously scared again. "Look stop!" I say, "I'm not- I'm not someone you should be afraid of. Look, you obviously know as much as I do now. So can we just go to lunch please? I'm hungry and Hermione is probably waiting for us."

They all looked at me like a freak, which is the one thing I didn't want. But they silently agreed with me and we made are way to the Great Hall were Hermione was waiting for us.

"Where were you guys?" Hermione asked as we all sat down. "Hagrid's." I say looking at Ron and Harry. "Just to visit". They both look at me like they're up to something, but I let it pass.

"What's going on with you guys?" Hermione looks around at both Ron and Harry.

"Nothing". They say at the same time as they begin to eat.

We sit in silence for a while and I began to go for a drink. Harry and Ron looked at each other and I look at them. I was about to take a drink from the goblet, but stopped in my tracks.

"Empty your pockets." I say to them.

"Huh?" Harry says, and they both looked at me like I'm a freak, which I'm used too.

"What's going on?" Hermione says.

"You heard me." I state, completely ignoring Hermione and trying to scare Harry and Ron into showing me the insides of their pockets.

Harry looks at me, with a pleading look just to drink it.

"You don't care if I die?" I scream, making the whole place suddenly stop talking and have their eyes fall on me.

"You don't care what happens to me?" I look at both of them, with their faces full of regret for what they've done. Ron takes the empty valve that once held the gold-liquid out of his pocket, covering the label so no one else knows what it is.

"We're sorry." He says.

"Whatever." I grunt, looking at both of them. I take my goblet and chug it down. They look at me with their eyes wide waiting to see what happens. It surges through my body, and I feel stronger, better, than I have felt since I came here. I look down, disgusted by myself.

"I'm a monster." I whisper, that only Harry, Ron and Hermione catch. I look around the room, and everyone is still staring at me. Somehow, I manage to dash out of the Great Hall without any professor stopping me into the dorms.

I miss a all my classes that day, but I don't really care. I want to go home, I know they're has to be somewhere. I remember at least that much, that I do have a home and it means the world to me. Soon, Harry and Ron awkwardly come up to the dorms to check on me.

"We should really go see the centaurs." Harry says when he sits next to me on me bed.

"Look, I don't want to do anything. I just want to get my memory back and go back where I come from."

"Maybe the prophecy Dumbledore was talking about can help." Ron says as he sits on the other side of the bed.

"Look, you're not a monster." Harry blurted out to me with his head down. "You're not."

"So if the entire school found out who I was would no one be scared of me? I would probably be put in a cage for Lockhart so you can observe me in class! Even if I wasn't, no one would want to come near me! I'm in the defense against the dark arts book! And what about Jack? He probably knew the entire time!"

There was dead silence, after awhile it was Harry that spoke up.

"Maybe we should talk to Jack."

"For some reason he hates me." I state.

"Malfoy." Ron sneers. "He might know something too. But Percy, you got to tell Hermione. Or she'll just found out herself. She can probably help us."

"You mean you haven't told her yet?"

"No." Harry and Ron both said, so we all make are way down the stairs to see Hermione studying.

"Look." She said, "What's going on with you guys? You haven't talked to me since lunch."

"I'm a demi-god." I just blurted it out, it felt weird to say out loud. Now, after I said it, I knew that it has to be true. So being the idiot that I am, I did the stupidest thing and walked away.

Hermione stopped me in my tracks. She began to study me. "I knew it."

"You what?"

"I knew it." She repeated. "Who's your father? Or Mother?"

I looked up, and began to explain everything to her, everything I had told Harry, Ron and Hagrid earlier.

"So I don't remember anything." I had stated once I finished.

"Nothing?" She said. "Not even who your parent is?"

"Why do you keep bring up his parents?" Ron asked.

"Gosh, Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you even pay attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts class!"

"Hey! I was the one who said he was a demi-god in the first place!" Ron said, defending himself.

"Shh! Are you trying to tell the entire school." She blurted.

Harry smirked, and then Hermione continued. "A demi-god, is half-god. Half greek-god. That's why the boy at Diagon Alley called you a half-blood. But what. god.."

"I don't know," I said, "But I know something. We need to have a talk with Jack and the centaurs."


End file.
